Akatsuki Girls
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: After all these years I thought me and my roommates were the only new Akatsuki girls... This is a work of all me, Ice-Eagle Y'siri and Mistyfalls. ON HIATUS.


**_We do not own Naruto but we DO own the OCs. Katsuki Shizenno was originally created by Katsuki Shizenno, Aya by Ice-Eagle Y'siri and Misty by Mistyfalls. We each write the POV of out own characters_**

Katsuki's POV

It all began one morning in the Akatsuki base. I, Katsuki Shizenno was just finishing cleaning my side of the room. With all my CDs from artist like The Jonas Brothers, Jesse McCartney, Berryz Koubou and Aa! It took me a while to dust. Not to mention my many posters and huge anime and manga collections stacked on wooden bookshelves against my hot pink walls. My black and white, rose and thorns comforter were now proudly rearranged and I was starving so I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a bit fruit salad I'd previously made. I began to walk into the living room where the others (except for my roommates) were to ask if they wanted to watch Azumanga Daioh but I heard talking.  
"Katsu-chan is something else," Kakuzu said. "Tobi is like her little pet. She even goes far enough to prank us.  
"I wonder what our other Akatsuki girls are doing, un?" Deidara said.  
"Don't start," Hidan said. "Aya-chan called me pretty."  
"And remember when we got stuck in that elevator?" Zetsu's black side said.  
"That was nothing, do you remember Mist-chan and what she did to my puppets?!"  
What were they talking about?  
I walked out and put my hands on my hips.  
Everyone jumped.  
"Ka-Katsu-chan, un" Deidara stuttered.  
"Who?" I demanded.  
"No-nobody," Hidan said.  
"Bring them here."

"Wh-what!?"

"But," Kisame started. "It would be difficult to get Aya--"  
"I can transport her," I said.  
"Um, well, un," Deidara stuttered. "Okay, un."  
"Good. Shall I transport Mist-san too?"  
"No, un! We can message her. She should be somewhere in Otogakure."  
"Besides," Itachi said nonchalantly. "If you transport her here just like that she'll be even harder to control than usual because of being called on such short notice."  
"Okay," I said, shrugging.  
I did the hand signs and there was Aya.  
I flinched.  
Her long, brown, curly hair circled her face it cute little wisps and her matching eyes shined. She looked to be about seventeen and had a bright but oh-so-cool aura. Like ice. What would become of the both of us? Friends or foe?

* * *

Aya's POV

Good God.

One minute I'm doing the dishes at my house and I was about to break for lunch and the next minute I'm standing in the middle of--some building somewhere, I have no freaking idea--with the Akatsuki staring with varying looks of horror, joy, faint irritation, and lust.

We can all guess who the lust was. With a sigh, I went over to the shinobi sitting on the couch and bopped Hidan on the head, "Idiot. Don't stare at me like that. You know it creeps me the h--- out."

After the various greetings and hugs and attempted gropes (which were really half-hearted on Hidan's part; he remembered what happened last time) I asked semi-cheerfully and a little irritably, "So. Who decided to transport me here instead of coming over to my house? Or the beach house?"

"Time won't be affected in your world. You will be returned one minute after you left no matter how long you stay here."

Raising an eyebrow, I peered at the fellow teenager leaning over the kitchen counter to my right. Hidan had pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist and kept them there, which was an amazing feat of self-control on his part.

The teenager had--I tilted my head curiously--purple hair with dark brown (or maybe just really tanned) skin, black rectangular glasses, and a red kimono with a black/white leaf overpattern. She looked to be around 17, like me. Her eyes were as dark as her skin. Knowing teenage girls--being one myself, naturally--the kimono was probably kinda short (like two inches above knee length) and I had no idea what shoes she had on.

"Interesting outfit," I said eventually after my shameless staring, "Definitely something I would not and cannot wear, but it looks good on you, from what I can see over here. I hope to God you people are not going to try to stick me in something like that, especially since I'm a civvie," my eyes narrowed, "So um, who the flip're you? I thought that I was Hidan's only pseudo-girlfriend. "

I smirked at Hidan's 'WHAT THE H--- ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WOMAN?!' and waited for this chick's reply. She smirked in return and answered, "I'm Shizenno Umemi Katsuki. Katsu or Katsuki with a -chan at the end is fine. That's what the other boys call me. You're Aya, if I'm assuming correctly."

I frowned, "So how did you hear about me?"

"Your various exploits are well-known with the Akatsuki, Aya-chan--may I call you that?--and I didn't know you or Mist-chan existed until about five minutes ago."

My eyes narrowed at the ninja in the room, who all sank back and avoided my glare as best they could. Hidan had buried his face in my back, mumbling, "We didn't wanna tell you because you three grouped together would've made us all never have a d*** break."

I bopped his head, "Cussing."

"What-the-f***-ever. OW."

* * *

Misty's Pov

I looked at the piece of paper with squiggles on it.

'No wait. Not squiggles but words.' I thought, rubbing my eyes.

'Why did I get a note at 6:00 am?' I thought tiredly. I yawned and read the note once. Then I read it again. And again. And a fourth time.  
"What!?" I gasped, bolting up in bed. I sure wasn't tired anymore!

"Akatsuki wants me back? I thought they would like me not bugging them for a while!" I said jumping out of bed. I got dressed in light blue sweatpants and a navy blue tee-shirt. I then fixed my blue, almost white hair. Then I made hand signs and poofed over to the Akatsuki base.

When I got in I went to the main room to see two girls. One with a red kimono, purple hair and glasses and another with light brown hair. I was cut short in my staring as the girl in the kimono spoke.

"Your Misty-san, right? I'm Katsuki. You shorten it or add 'chan' to the end." she said.

"I'm Aya." the other girl said, sitting in Hidan's lap. I wasn't experienced in dating or romance at all really. So I avoided thinking about that.

"Okay then… How did you know my name? And why are you here?" I questioned.

"Oh the Akatsuki were talking about you and Aya-chan and I overheard them." Katsuki paused to glare at said members. I nodded my head slowly. Then something clicked.

"So that's why we have a locked room that no one's allowed in!" I exclaimed, making most of the people in the room sweatdrop. Katsuki looked thoughtful.

"I always wanted to know what that locked, forbidden room had in it." she said. Silence took hold of the room for a good five minutes until an odd noise was heard.

"What was that?" Aya asked looking around. Katsuki shrugged. I blinked.

"Oh my. I didn't know she'd follow me." I sighed, smacking my hand to my forehead.

"Who?" both Aya and Katsuki asked at the same time. They looked at each other then at me. I scratched the back of my neck.

"Ahhh. I think I'll just show you." I said. I whistled softly and through the wall, yes through the wall came an eager wolf pup. It was pure black with silver paws. Oh, and did I mention it had black bird wings?

It yelped with joy before cannoning into me.

"Aaagg!" I said as the pup knocked me over. Katsuki knelt down as I got the pup under control.

"Cute! What's her name?" she asked.

"Krya. She's a special kind of wolf demon so she's a lot stronger then normal pups." I said. Then I heard a door slam. All the people in the room looked up.

"Tobi!" some of us groaned, others were happy and the rest didn't say anything. As soon as Tobi was in the room Krya launched herself at Tobi, causing him to fall.

"Wha? Oh! Cute puppy!" Tobi yelled. Krya ran all around the room with Tobi chasing after her. I smiled.

"I can just tell that it's going to be very crazy." I laughed.

"I second that." Aya said, smiling at the impending chaos.

"I third it. It's not going to be a bad week is it?" Katsuki giggled.

"It's going to be a horror for the Akatsuki, Katsu-chan!" I grinned, plans already going through my head.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading ch. 1. :)**_

_**~Katsuki Shizenno**_


End file.
